RWBY: Shadows
by Lilb4real
Summary: Enjoy the world of RWBY through my OC's eyes as he chooses between the woman and embarks on journeys with the Beacon students
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yooo you fans of fiction I'm doing my first RWBY fic I already love it I'm gonna update as much as Rooster Teeth puts up new episodes for RWBY. Don't be hating I'm putting in my Oc. Pairings are Pyrah x Oc or Yang x Oc or Blake x Oc I have not decided but maybe I'll have you guys decide And more as the story progresses. Please bear with me thank you again to the likes & faves for Black Lightning I will still be working on that. There it is thank you fans. Let's get to work.

Roof of Dust till Dawn

Brandon's PoV:

I sat on the roof of Dust till dawn the old man running the shop had been letting me work at his place since he couldn't keep up shop in his old age. Currently he was just working the counter & a girl had came in just minding her own business I guess. He told me I could just be close to the shop. I sat up and looked at my reflection in the glass of water next to me. I was light skin with short hair.

I wore a Black shirt with a big white stripe and black pants with white & black shoes. My eyes were brown. I had a black tail poking out my pants. It was a panther's tail. I'm a Faunus.

You know basically I'm human with the animal parts. I picked up my cup of water with my tail and drunk it. Then kicked back in my chair. I opened my eyes again I heard someone breaking glass down below me. The girl that was in the shop had a man in a suit laid out next to her with her scythe.

The other suited men were surrounding her. Next thing you know the girl in the red hood took them all down in seconds I was gonna jump down but a blonde lady with glasses stopped me. "Just stay away." Blonde lady says.

"Whatever Goodwitch the old man needs me." I say.  
I point over to the girl in the hood he appeared to be the boss. She looked over and made her way across the street. The guards had gotten back up and the old man was surrounded. I landed in front of the store. "Who are you Faunus?" One of the henchmen says. "Names Brandon I'm gonna put you guys down for good." I said. I scanned my area real fast then counted out four of the suited henchmen. The one closest to the door jumped first then I kneed him in his gut. Then jumped at the next henchman and punched him in the face. The last 2 guards decided to try me at the same time.

I grabbed the swords off my waist and on the hilts were guns. I kick one guard down and put the sword in his face down on his head the next one I swing my blade at him and he crashes into the wall. The old man walks out and points at the ship taking off on the roof and Goodwitch and the red hooded girl was with her trying to leave." I just asked for your autograph!" She says. Then Goodwitch gestures for me to come with her.

Interrogation room:

I'm now sitting in a room with one light hanging over the table. In the other room was the girl sitting in there by herself also. Then goodwich comes in with her tablet with a video of me and supposedly the other girl fighting the gangsters. I sit back and get ready to answer any questions that need to be answered. But then a man with a green coat and Silver hair comes in and sits across the table from me with a plate of cookies. "So tell me where you learned how to fight like that?" The man asks. "I learned at Sanctum teachers there were really good at teaching us how to fight."

"I see well Brandon I would like to know what grade are you in?" He asks. "well this is my last year at Sanctum I planned on applying for Beacon so that I could become better than I already am Goodwitch came to our school before recommending it to some of the students like Pyrrah Nikos Professor Ozpin. " I respond. "So you know who I am? Well would you mind being ready by tomorrow to attend my school?" I look him the eyes "Well the real question is will Beacon be ready for me? I walk out the room and Ozpin joins Goodwitch and red in the room. I'll be more than ready.

Airship to Beacon:

I came on the ship with one bag and my holsters for my sword pistols. I lean against the wall and beside me there's the news playing speaking of Faunus boycotts and then the man in the white suit came up on the screen speaking of how he got away with all the dust. I know I will see him again and I hope it's soon. I look over and a blonde kid is looking like he's gonna puke all over the place. And farther down is the girl in the red from yesterday with a good looking chick in yellow who's also blonde. I decide to go make conversation. Then I saw Pyrrah Neko from school not far from the other girls. So I decided to make a detour. I walk over to Pyrrah who was standing alone leaning against the wall. "Hey there Pyrrah." I say. "Brandon I saw your name on the list for Beacon how's it going." She says. "Everything is fine Ms. Cereal Box." I say with a toothy grin. "Just seems like were the only students from Sanctum here." I say. "Well it's not bad everyone here seems cool you know I really just plan on letting the chips fall where they may." She says with a smile. I was always attracted to Pyrrah but something's always stopped me from talking to her. She has such a bright personality I wonder why I could never say anything to her. "Well nice talking to you Pyrrah imma go make some friends. I then made my way over to red. I walked over to them. "Hello girls." I say. "Hey you were the guy at the shop with Goodwitch and me. I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang." Ruby says. "Helloooo I'm Yang nice to meet ya." Yang says.

"So uuhhh…..Eewww you have puke on your shoe." Ruby says as puke boy walks boy then a bunch of rants later. Yeeaaahhh this is gonna be a looong four years.

A/N: hey guys tell me what ya think I'm looking forward to this story more updates to come trying to keep up with the series itself could be troublesome but I can do it if you need to know anything or tell me if you like it leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys I appreciate the follows and comments thank you big thanks to bhark3 for your constructive criticism. To my fans that actually care who Brandon ends up with then please leave a comment on which he should end up with between Ruby, Pyrrah, Yang, and Blake.

Chapter 2: Friends

Docking at Beacon

Arriving at Beacon was kind of cool everyone having a hard time figuring out what they had to do. Really pushes people into having conversations with each other good way to make friends also. So I walked over to Pyrrah. Knowing her she would be one of the first people to know what to do. Before I reached her I was cut off by puke boy.

"Hey names Jaune Arc. Just trying to make friends here you know never meet a Faunus before maybe we can be friends what do ya say." Jaune says. He extends his hand out to me. I kindly take his back.

"You certainly don't lack confidence I'm Brandon Williams, Nice to meet you, you wouldn't have any Idea where we are supposed to go do you?" I said. Before he could even respond an explosion was heard close behind me and Jaune.

"Imma go see what's going on back there I'll see you around Brandon." Jaune Says.

"Alright Jaune see you around." I say. Then I realized he never answered my question. I also remembered that I was going to look for Pyrrah I saw her inside the main hall of the school where all the kids were gathered. Then this girl in all black walked by with a bow on her head and a book in hand. Very beautiful she was indeed. Then I saw Yang walk in I decided to go make conversation.

"Hey there Yang what's up?" I say.

"Oh hey there Brandon just waaaiting on my sister." Yang responds.

"Are we supposed to wait here for a meeting or something?"

"Yea everyone's here for a greeting from Ozpin." Yang says.

Yang was very beautiful also I usually liked girls that let their hair down it shows confidence. Not that I don't like girls that do the opposite. This school is full of fine ass girls. But at the moment I couldn't bring myself to telling her this yet. I had other goals in mind like finding that white suited guy or finding out what we had planned for us.

"What school did you go to before you came to Beacon?" I ask

"I went to signal with my sister where my uncle was teaching us to use our weapons he was a scythe wielder like my sister." Yang responds.

I cross my arms and look at her trying to figure out where she kept her weapon. "So where's your weapon?" I ask. She laughed at me as if my question was a joke.

""You'll see sooner or later." She says with a wink. Just then as she turned around to face her sister and tried to catch her attention. I had figured our conversation was over so I walked away and was ready to walk out the door. Just then Ozpin came on stage. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms and started to wave my tail out of boredom.

"I'll keep this brief…" Ozpin says. He went on about how we all came here for knowledge and such. I kind of zoned out until I heard Goodwitch tap the mic. "Everyone will be sleeping in the library for tonight. Tomorrow will be the start of all your Journeys." Goodwitch said before walking off stage. I picked up my bag and walked outside and sat on a nearby bench. I went in my bag and grabbed my headphones and took out my phone and started to listen to my music. I lay out across the bench ready to drift off into my own imagination, or what I like to call it The Zone. In my zone I couldn't hear or feel anyone else. It was like my own type of meditation. I haven't had much time lately to get in my zone but it didn't take long for it to be broken either. I opened my eyes to the girl in Black from earlier sitting on the bench with me looking through her book.

"Uuhhh Hey there." I said.

No response was given so I just closed my eyes again and continued to listen to my music. I open up one eye. Checking to see if she's still here. I sit up and check out her sword.

"Hey your sword is just like mine without the big ribbon thing tied to the hilt and I have two of them." I say.

Still no response.

"My names Brandon Williams what's yours?" I ask.

"Blake and I'm trying to enjoy this book. Do you mind?" She says demandingly.

I sigh in defeat. I finally realize how late it's getting. So I grab my bag and start heading for the Library for the night. When I turn around to look at Blake. I saw her getting up and knocking her things to the floor. I walk over to her and set my things on the floor.

"I'll get those for you Blake." I said getting down picking up Blake's things.

"….Thank you do you want to walk me to the library?" Blake asked.

"At least you finally want to talk after interrupting me. Come on lets go." I said. I handed Blake her things and we started to walk. I learned that she really doesn't like to be bothered when she's reading. She doesn't like to talk about her ex-boyfriends. She doesn't have one either by the way. While we were talking I swear I saw her bow twitch a couple times. She's really fun to be around. Once we reached the Library all the girls went to change in the clothes they planned on sleeping in. I went to the bathroom and changed into my cargo Shorts to sleep in. when I stepped in the library my things were in the corner where I had left them. Pyrrah walked over in a T-Shirt & some shorts.

"Hey Brandon." Pyrrah says.

"Oh hey Pyrrah you ready for the test tomorrow." I say. Then she sits next to me.

"It's the one that determines our teams I'd like to know who id be spending these last four years with so I guess so." Pyrrah says.

"Yea I know what you mean. I really want to be a captain. I think I'd be up for it." I say leaning against the wall with my hands behind my head.

"Your conceited aren't you Brandon." She says with a chuckle.

"I could say the same to you Cereal Box. It's still not really good for anyone and the Irony of it all you're the picture of health." I say waving my tail in her face.

We started to laugh at each other then a girl in a white gown walked over to Pyrrah.

"Hey there Pyrrah how are you." I recognized the girl as Weiss Schnee. Her reputation precedes her I thought about the dust shop shed be sure to get on my head about letting the man get away with that dust. I attempted to sneak away from her. She continued her conversation with Pyrrah. I made it to the other side of the room. The guys were wrestling and flexing I assumed they were showing off for the girls. I shook my head at them. But what I had seen next had almost made me face palm I saw Jaune walk by in a fucking Onezy. Then I heard Blake's voice not too far from where I was. I looked over and she was talking to Ruby and Blake. But they were getting kind of loud. Weiss stomped her way to where they were. I walked over to them too.

The girls were all going back and forth except for Blake who paid them no mind. I maneuvered myself around them and next to Blake. I sat down next to her.

"Brandon they're too loud I can't focus." Blake says.

"I'll sleep over here with you guys." I say. I hand Blake the candle and lean on the wall next to her.

Blake takes the candle and blows it out. Now everyone rests getting ready for what lies ahead.

A/N: Sorry I took a while guys lots of shit been popping up. But Now I am open a vote by next update Brandon will have had joined either team RWBY or JNPR based on which girl you guys decide him to be with. But thanks for reading leave a comment Im out.


End file.
